vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus Hyoga
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Cygnus Hyōga is the Bronze Saint of Cygnus. Hyōga is one of the main characters in the series. Hyōga appears calm, collected, and unemotional. Beneath the surface, however, he is passionate and devoted to his ideals. As a Saint born under the Cygnus constellation, Hyōga is able to control and manipulate ice and snow as he pleases, as he mastered the basis of the technique of the Saints of ice, stopping the atoms of matter by the power of their Cosmo. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 4-A | 3-C | High 3-A Name: Cygnus Hyōga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Bronze Saint of the constallation of Cygnus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmo, Atomization, Regeneration (High), Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits), Ice Manipulation, , Air Manipulation (Manipulates the atoms of the air particles without destroying them, to stop them, which freezes the opponent instantly, Can also use his cosmo to make small tornados of ice), Can paralyse the opponent using Kol'co | All base form abilities, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Absolute Zero | All previous abilities, Has 8 senses instead of 5, Has total control over his own soul, Can live without a body, Resurection, Flight | All previous abilities, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and to having his senses disabled (Fine while being nearby Hades, whose Cosmo disables the five senses and the mind of the opponent passively) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Pegasus Seiya) | Multi-Solar System level (Scorpio Milo stated that Hyoga's attack would have killed him if it wasn't for his Gold Cloth, Broke out of a Freezing Coffin created by Aquarius Camus, Was shown to be on par with Camus, Puched back the combined power of Camus' attack and his own reflected attack, kills Camus) | Galaxy level (Froze the strings created by Griffon Minos, Defeated Minus with his Aurora Execution) | High Universe level (Helped the other Bronze Saints to damage Hades) Speed: At least Supersonic (An average Bronze Saint can cross the sound barrier) | FTL (Fought Scorpio Milo and Aquarius Camus) | Massively FTL+ '''(Far superior to the Gold Saints, who are one hundred forty-six quintillion times faster than light at their peak, Crossed the Hyperdimension at nine quadrillion times the speed of light) | '''Massively FTL+ (Faster than before, Defeated Hypnos, who scales from a two hundred twenty quadrillion times faster than light feat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class E+ | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | High Universal Durability: Island level (Tanks hits from the Black Swan) | Multi-Solar System level (Got right back up after tanking hits from Scorpio Milo, Survives his attack being reflected at him, while being combined with an attack by Aquarius Camus) | Galaxy level (Comparable to the Underworld Judges) | High Universe level (Survived a casual hit from Hades) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknonw Standard Equipment: Cygnus Cloth Intelligence: Genius fighter Weaknesses: None notable Key: Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters